Magik in a Timeskip
by dorkmaster42
Summary: We left off with Kim traveling into Gemworld to battle against the Lord of Chaos known as the Child. What's happened to her since then? Is she the same person she was when she left? How has this war changed her? What secrets has she uncover? What does the future have in store for her? SECOND IN A SERIES
1. Emotions Running High

It's so cold.

That's all I think as the Child presses the Sword of Chaos against my throat. My own sword is ten feet away along with my shield. Four hours. That's how long this battle lasted. My soldiers either lay wounded on the ground below the tower or are engaged in battle with the hundreds of demons the Child called from the void.

"You shouldn't have come, Kimberly," he sneers. "I told you I would win during our first battle. Now here we are. Your army is outnumbered and out-powered. You are at the point of my sword with nothing left to defend yourself."

My hands curl up into a fist as he taunts me. Five years away from my family and friends for it to come down to this. I couldn't die and leave them wondering why I had never returned home. Not only them, I couldn't die and leave the people of this world in the hands of the Lords of Chaos. Their deaths would shortly follow my own.

"You forget, Child, that I am no ordinary Homo Magi. I am a Lord of Order and as a Lord of Order, you can cripple my magic but you can't destroy it like you have done to so many of this world!" I shout angrily.

Before Child can respond I raise my hand and shout with as much force as I can summon, "Sdrawkcab mih kconk!"

Child stumbles backwards and releases his sword. It skids away from us and I stride forward with the mana of Gemworld swirling around me. My anger has increased tenfold at this Lord of Chaos. I reach out my hand and summon my sword to me with an unspoken spell, not even noting what I had just done for the first time.

"I have tired of this war Child. I have tired of losing good people to a worm like you! I figured out a long time ago that you were merely a pawn in a larger game at work! You may be a pawn, but I am a queen! Now, you and your void demons will leave this world alone or Amethyst help me I will send you so far into the void that the other Lords of Chaos will spend millennium searching for you!"

I stop before Child with my sword pressed against his throat, digging it so deep that it has actually drawn blood. The Child's Chaos magic usually protects him from mortal wounds.

Child cackles wildly, reminding me somewhat of Klarion. "You've figured it out, have you? You may have solved the problem but have you finished the test, Kimberly?"

Child snaps his fingers and I'm tossed backwards in a tidal wave of Chaos magic. I slid across the ground and am meet with a brick wall to the head. I scurry to my feet as fast as I can but I see Child summon a portal. He gives me a smirk.

"I'll see you around, Kimberly," Child cackles again before leaping through the portal.

"NO!" I shout angrily. I take off running and leap through the portal just as it closes.

I come out on the other side and my eyes widen in surprise. Instead of being meet with a city of ruins or a forest, I'm meet with a crowd of heroes in the heart of the Watchtower. Only this isn't the Watchtower I remember.

I'm on a raised platform standing behind Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. They seemed to be in the middle of a speech but are now staring at me in high alert. All the heroes behind them are at the ready as well.

Child's portal closes behind me and I drop my sword. I raise both my hands in the air as an act of surrender. The look on their faces is not of recognition. I'm not sure exactly how long I've been in Gemworld but I know it wasn't long enough to cause this sort of reaction. Of course, I am three times my age in appearance at the moment but it should rectify itself soon enough.

"It's me!" I announce hurriedly. "It's me Magik! I'm a hero remember?"

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman all narrow their eyes at me while the rest of the heroes stay on alert.

"We know no one by the name of Magik," Superman states kindly.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Superman, it's me Magik. You've all known me for years," I explain confused.

Wonder Woman shakes her head. "We have never encountered you before. You must forgive us."

Batman turns to the other three and says low enough that it won't carry to the heroes behind them. "We need to remover her from the Watchtower. She seems disturbed."

"Of course I'm disturbed!" I shout angrily. "I've not been gone that long! Where's Kid Flash? Or Robin? Artemis? Where's the team?"

Batman reaches into his belt and pulls out a syringe. "Calm down, Miss."

"Wait," a familiar voice calls out.

I look to the left and see Dr. Fate floating up from the crowd and headed towards us. I shake my head in complete disbelief when I place his voice.

"You're dead. I saw you die. You can't be alive!" I start freaking out.

"Ease your mind, child. I am not who you think I am. I can detect your mana and it is clearly not of this world's but it is familiar all the same. You are a reincarnation of a Lord of Order, are you not?" he asks.

I nod my head while trying to calm down. My breath is hitching and my mind is getting blurry. "Amethyst. I'm Amethyst's reincarnation. Biological," I explain with short breath.

Dr. Fate notices my change in demeanor and touches down in front of me. "Rest child. I understand what has happened. Your body is not only catching up to our world's mana but your mind is coping with the change in universes. I will be there when you wake."

His voice is the last thing I hear and the four heroes are the last thing I see before everything goes black.

*MAGIK!*

I wake to a pounding headache and low voices. I keep my eyes closed for a minute and try to regain my senses before letting on that I'm awake. I feel different than I have for the past five years. My body feels different than it has in the past five years. In my home world I should be sixteen, perhaps seventeen even. I feel older than that though. Mid twenties at least.

The voices start growing louder and I finally open my eyes. Dr. Fate, Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman are all standing around me arguing over something.

"I do not question your reasoning, Dr. Fate. However, she is clearly a warrior. She would feel more at home with the Amazons until we can figure out what to do with her," Wonder Woman states.

Batman narrows his eyes at Wonder Woman. "She stays on the Watchtower with constant surveillance. I accept she isn't from this world but that doesn't automatically mean she's on our side. Look at the Justice Lords."

"She's a Lord of Order which means she will go where she pleases," Dr. Fate states.

Superman sighs. "From what Fate says, she's a kid. Only a teenager in her home universe. I think it would be best to wait until she wakes up and she what information she can provide us. We move at her pace."

"Well it seems she's awake," Batman points out evenly.

I watch as all four turn to look at me. I move to a sitting position. "I hate traveling between dimensions," I tell them evenly.

"You've done more than that, Magik," Dr. Fate says. "You have traveled between universes."

"Parallel universes by the looks of it," I respond. "It feels like home but I know it's not. You're dead in my universe and you were over a hundred when you died."

I speak with no emotion. It's something that I have picked up during my time in Gemworld. War is no place for emotions. It's something I learned the hard way.

"I would like J'onn to swipe her mind. Verify her story," Batman states with as much lack of emotion as I do.

I cross my arms and state, "You trust me with your life in my universe."

"You're just a child. Why would I trust you with my life?" he demands.

I grit my teeth. "Perhaps its because my universes Batman doesn't have a stick shoved up his-"

"There is no need for that, Magik," Superman reprimands me.

"I believe she has earned leniency. She has been through a lot," Wonder Woman takes up for me.

"She is right here," I remind her. "Look. I'm supposed to be in Gemworld. Just point me in the direction of some magic users and I'll be on my way. The sooner I get back there the better. There is a war being fought. There's no telling how much time is passing right now. The war could be over and I don't even know it."

Emotion starts leaking through my mask. I start fumbling with the blankets trying to get up. Superman grabs my arm gently and holds me in the bed.

"You need to stay in bed for now. We are still running tests. You were dehydrated and covered in bruises and scars," he informs me.

Even though logically I know it's no use, I fight against the Man of Steel. "You don't understand! People will die! Release me! Em esaeler!" I finally shout a spell and the Man of Steel releases me instantly.

I hurry out of my bed and instantly collapse to the ground. "This can't be happening!" I shout aloud. "I was supposed to help them! I was supposed to save them! They were counting on me! What have I done?" By the end of my rant I'm sobbing uncontrollably.

I feel strong arms wrap around me. "It's not your fault, Magik. We will help you all that we can. We just need your cooperation," Superman tells me.

I continue to cry. Every time I think I'm done I just get hit again by a wave of emotion. I mourn every person I lost during the war and mourn those that will soon die due to my absence. I feel guilty for leaving them alone. I feel stupid for letting my rage get to me. I feel weak sobbing like this in front of heroes. I feel homesick for the world I haven't seen in years. Homesick for those that I left behind all those years ago. Mostly I feel heartbreak. Heartbreak for Wally. My body aches for him with every fiber of my being. I just can't understand why missing one person could hurt me so much. It hurts so much more than any other emotion that hits me.

I'm not sure how long it takes but eventually I emerge from my emotional bubble. Everyone is gone and I am curled into a ball on the hospital bed. My eyes are red and swollen from crying. My throat and head hurt from the sobbing.

The door opens and J'onn steps through. His face is just as kind as the J'onn from my world but his eyes are different. They are harden and old.

"I have been waiting for you to finish," he states calmly. "I have been asked to swipe your mind to discover all that you know and could be hiding. I am asking for your permission before entering your mind."

I shrug my shoulders in response. I am uncaring and when I feel his touch I don't fight back. I am far to emotionally crippled at the moment to fight back anyway.

J'onn starts with my childhood and quickly fast forwards to my mother's death. I try not to pay attention to him but it's impossible. Everything he sees I see. I am merely the TV and his mind is the remote.

From my mother's death he moves quickly to my father's. There he pays close attention to the awakening of my magic. He swiftly moves through my time with Bruce and Dick. He pays more attention to my training with Kent once I move in with him. We spend some time on my training and before long we get to the team. Once we reach them I feel like throwing up. I don't want to see him. Seeing him like this will tear me apart. Thinking of him is hard enough but when J'onn is in my mind helping me relive my memories it's like being there with him. It makes my heart ache for what I don't have.

"Pots!" I shout and J'onn is thrown from my mind. He only got as far as me moving back in with Bruce.

I'm panting hard and battling the urge to throw up that's creeping upon me.

"Are you alright, Kimberly?" J'onn asks.

I shake my head. "That's enough. You have everything you need for now. Leave me alone." I order.

"We still have five years to cover, Kimberly," he tells me.

"GO!" I shout angrily at him before yanking the cover over my head and curling into a ball.

I hear J'onn leave but it doesn't phase me. I stay curled up in my ball until I fall asleep.

For the next couple days I only see J'onn and Superman. Superman brings me food but I never eat any of it. He'll sit with me for about an hour or so trying to talk before giving up and leaving me alone with the food. Even with him gone I don't eat it. I just shove the rolling table away and curl back up under my covers. Every time Superman leaves J'onn will come in an hour later and try to get more information out of me. He never gets much. I just keep my mind focused on what he already knows. Sometimes I think about my mom other times my dad. Occasionally I'll think about Bruce but mostly I think about my time training with Kent. When J'onn gives up after a couple hours he'll take my untouched tray and leave me alone until my next mealtime when it starts all over again.

It's on the third day at lunchtime when everything changes.

I'm curled up in my ball when Batman stalks into the room. He marches up to my bed and grabs me tightly around the arm. He hauls me from the bed and I try to fight him off but with two days of no food and only my magic keeping me alive I'm not doing any damage.

Batman drags me through the med bay and through the twists and turns of the unfamiliar Watchtower. He hauls me through a doorway and I am meet with seven others. Batman releases me and takes a seat with them. I stay there in a hospital gown standing before these people with untamed hair and a sickly glow.

"Enough is enough," Batman states loudly. "We are tired of your self pity and would like to know who we are harboring in our Medbay."

I cross my arms and examine the eight people before me. Back home there is a difference between Bruce and Batman. Here it looks as if they are one in the same. Superman has kind eyes and truly looks worried for me. Wonder Woman wears a soft expression, something I have never seen on her face back home. Dr. Fate is there but even with me knowing it's Kent under there I can't tell his emotions through the Helmet of Fate. Green Lantern John Stewart is here. Where Hal is I have no idea. A woman with long red hair and a mace sitting in front of her gives me a calculating look. Flash sits next to her with a bored expression on his face, something I'm not used to. Barry knows when to be serious and by everyone else's demeanor, it's serious. Lastly is J'onn. He's not attempting to push into my mind and shows a lack of emotion.

"What Batman means to say is, if you don't want to relive your memories with J'onn then at least tell us. I will be able to tell if you are lying or not, as will J'onn. No minding reading necessary," Superman tells me.

I shake my head. "You don't understand," I tell them.

"We understand, Kimberly. You miss your home. From what Dr. Fate gathered when you first arrived you have been away for a long time," Wonder Woman says softly. "I know what it is like to miss your home."

I start hugging myself. I don't want to think about home. Home is where Wally is and when I imagined seeing all of this again, all these people, I saw Wally by my side. For years I shoved my feelings aside and poured everything I had into the war. I could always count on a distraction when I started thinking. It was only at nighttime when I would start to think about him and everything else back home. I stopped sleeping then. I would stay up for days at a time working on battle plans or studying spells until I would just pass out.

"It is not your home you miss, is it?" the red haired lady speaks up. I'm still unsure of who she is but I hardly care.

I shake my head. "It's so hard, you know. I thought when I'd come home he'd be waiting for me. But he's not here and I'm not really home. It feels and looks like home but I know it's not."

"Who is he?" Superman asks.

I take a deep breath before saying his name aloud for the first time in months. "Wally. He's better known as Kid Flash," I say this as I look at Flash. "He's your wife's nephew where I'm from. He's a genius and completely amazing. A flirt at times but I can't imagine never seeing him again. I love him with all my heart and I know he feels the same."

Everyone in the room looks at Flash with wide eyes and suddenly he's more into the discussion. Dr. Fate only falters a moment before turning back to me.

"It makes sense now. You're heartbroken. Homo Magi only fall in love once in their lifetime. Once they've found their soul mate they never love again. I've read of some becoming emotionally crippled," Dr. Fate explains.

John Stewart turns away from Flash and gives Dr. Fate an unbelieving look. "So Kimberly has become emotionally crippled because she has been away from her boyfriend for so long?"

Dr. Fate nods his head. "It seems far fetched but Kimberly is a Homo Magi. She may be a Lord of Order but her magic comes from the blood of Gemworld flowing threw her veins. Gemworld is entirely made up of Homo Magi. It is not an uncommon occurrence there."

I let out a shaky laugh. "I'm so stupid. I saw people dying of heartbreak during this war and it never occurred to me that I could be suffering from the same thing."

"Dying of heartbreak? Is that even possible?" the red haired woman asks.

Flash, having been frozen in shock from my news of Wally, finally speaks for the first time. "Quite possible, actually. There have been several documented cases of it over the years. It's mostly seen in older couples where one dies and the other follows shortly after."

My breath gets knocked out of me at hearing his voice. It can't be happening. I can't be so near to him but so far away at the same time. It's not fair. It's never fair. I collapse to the ground as sobs overtake me. I loose track of time and even what's going on. The next thing I know I'm waking up back in my bed in the Medbay.

I let out a long sigh and rub my swollen red eyes. I hate feeling like this. I hate being weak. I hate being vulnerable. All I want right now is Wally. I want to hug him close and just lay on the couch in the Cave. I want to banter with him. I want to kiss him. I want to tell him how much I love him. I just want to say hello.

"You awake?" a voice calls from the corner.

I close my eyes and shake my head. Not him. Anyone but him.

"I know I'm the last person you probably want to see right now but it's been killing me for the past few hours. I want to know what your Wally was like. For him to have someone love him as much as you do, he must be a lucky guy," Flash tells me.

I refuse to refer to him as Wally because he's not Wally. He's not MY Wally.

The chair next to my bed squeals as it's dragged across the floor. From the sound of it he dragged it closer to my bed. "Some of the other's thought it would be a bad idea for me to visit you but Dr. Fate thought it would be a good idea. He was saying something about me being your crutch. I can't be your Wally but I can be your Wallace. Of course most of the lower level heroes don't know my name so you'll have to call be Flash but around the other's you can call me Wallace. Or if it's just the two of us hanging out."

I open my eyes and see that Flash has changed out of his uniform. He's not dressed in slacks, a button up long sleeve, and sneakers. His hair is a shaggy mess. So different from Wally but when you look at his face I see an older Wally sitting before me. He even acts differently from my Wally. He's definitely Wally but different enough that I don't ache at seeing him or hearing his voice.

"Do you have any food?" I ask with a half smile.

Wallace, as I'll call him upon his suggestion, stands up at superspeed. "I'll go get you some. Do you like pizza? Or maybe a cheeseburger? Oh! I'll get you burritos!"

He speeds from the room and I just lay back against my bed. I know that Wallace isn't Wally and could never replace him. However, he can cover the void in my heart and keep it warm, just until Wally can fill it again.

 **A/N: Here it is! I'm so excited to finally have up the first chapter of the sequel to Magik. As you can tell it's going to be a crossover with the Justice League/Justice League Unlimited series. It's not going to last the entire time. It's only the first several chapters. It's building up to other things planned for later on. I'm excited for what I have in store for Kim and the rest of the team, who will come in several chapters later. I'm not placing this under the crossover section because it's only for the first several chapters. After that everything takes place within Young Justice for the rest of the Timeskip. I'll be placing a disclaimer in the next chapter, so don't freak out (I don't expect you to but just in case). I've got a job where I don't know my schedule until the week before so it's hard to sit down and plan when I'm going to write. I'll be writing when I get the chance and I'll update the moment I finish the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review/favorite/follow, all that good stuff! If you have a character from the Justice League/Justice League Unlimited series that you absolutely loved and would like to see make an appearance, let me know! I'll try to incorporate them in! If you haven't seen the cartoon, for whatever reason, don't worry. It doesn't go to far into detail about the series so no real big spoilers and it will be easy to follow if you haven't seen the series. If you get lost just let me know.**

 **Anyway, hope to hear from you lovely readers of mine soon! If you are a new reader, please go back and read my first installment, Magik. This story will make little of no sense if you don't.**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **dorkmaster42**


	2. Emotions Out of Control

**A/N: Hello! I'm glad I've gotten such good feedback so early on in the sequel. I've had this chapter done for a few weeks but I've been working on next chapter. I was afraid I'd have to change something but I think I've got it all worked out now so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own anything familiar to DC Comics. Kim, however, is mine. Enchantra is too but shush! Spoilers!**

 **No one's POV**

Wally stuffs another cookie in his mouth as he watches Dick defeat another enemy on his new game. He should be paying more attention to it seeing as it was why he had been invited over in the first place. However, he couldn't keep his mind off a certain brunette. She'd been gone six months and he had started to worry.

Kim's name had become taboo around him about two months ago. Kaldur had asked Zatanna how she thought Kim was handling herself in Gemworld while the team was on a stakeout mission. Wally had lost it and started in on Kaldur about how Kim knew what she was doing and how she wouldn't have gone if she thought she couldn't handle it. The rest of the mission Wally had been in a rage that nearly cost the team their mission.

Ever since then no one even spoke about Kim around him. Dick hadn't even invited him over to the mansion until today. Why he thought now would be an alright time to invite him over, Wally didn't know. Even he knew that he hadn't been himself lately. For some reason it felt more like years that he hadn't seen Kim instead of months. Every day was harder not to think about her. Every day it became harder to not miss her. Every day was harder not to worry.

"You wanna give it a try, Wally?" Dick asks, breaking Wally's concentration.

Wally merely shrugs his shoulders and stuffs another cookie in his mouth. Dick's face contorts into anger. He stands up and stalks to his TV before shutting it off and tossing his controller in his desk. Dick stalks back across the room to where Wally lounges on his bed and crosses his arms.

"Enough, dude. Everyone's tired of walking on eggshells around you. You've even got the League in on the whole 'Don't mention Kim' thing. Everyone's worried about you but to afraid to bring it up," Dick states angrily.

Wally swallows his food, taking a chance to compose himself before blowing up at his best friend. "I don't want to talk about his, alright?" he asks with little emotion.

Dick jabs a finger at him angrily. "See! That's what we are worried about. You aren't yourself. You are either training, eating, or sleeping. That's all you do anymore. We've yet to see you play a video game or pick up a magazine. Your GPA dropped from a 4.0 to a 3.1 this year, Wally."

Wally places the plate of Alfred's cookies on Dick's nightstand before clamoring of the bed. "I don't see how this is any of your business!" he shouts as he starts to leave.

Dick grabs Wally's shoulder as he shoves past him. "We all miss Kim, Wally! Are you forgetting that she was my sister? Or how about Bruce's daughter? She was Artemis' best friend! Zatanna's been her friend for years! You aren't the only one that has a relationship with her! Stop wrapping yourself up in self pity! It's not healthy!" Dick yells at him. He looks away for a second and takes a deep breath before looking back at him. "Wally," he lowers his voice, "Kim wouldn't want this for you. You've basically stopped living since she left. She told me to watch out for you."

"I don't need anyone watching out for me," Wally retorts angrily. "You don't understand, alright? You and everyone else worry about her but only every now and then. Every second of every day my body yearns for her. Just to glimpse her for a second. To tell her I love her." Wally pulls away from Dick and collapses on his bed. He starts speaking more calmly."I can't describe it, Dick. I just feel like something's missing. It's not every once in a while. It's all the time. I know it's Kim missing the entire time though. I miss everything about her. Even though I know it's her missing, I can't stop feeling like this."

Dick walks over and places a hand on his should. "Dude, it's alright. After my parent's died, I had a hard time adjusting to life with Bruce. Not just because everything was different. I felt like I was betraying my parents. Every time I got happy or went a day or two without thinking about them, I would feel horrible. That sense of betrayal would stick with me for days, even weeks after. It took me years to stop feeling that way."

"Kim's not dead!" Wally yells at his friend.

Dick retracts his hand from Wally. "I didn't say that. What I'm saying is that you need to stop worrying. Perhaps if you stopped worrying the feeling of her missing would diminish. You could go on living life just like she wanted you to. Kim made me promise that you would be okay. That I would keep an eye on you. She asked everyone to make sure you'd be okay. It was like she knew this would happen. So far we've dropped the ball but I'm going to be the one to stop staring at it and pick it back up. Do you understand, Wally? I refuse to let Kim down like this."

Wally gets a defeated look on his face. "I don't want to forget her, Dick. If I stop worrying, if I start having fun, who's going to think of her? If she never comes back I don't want her to be lost in the back of everyone's mind!"

Dick grabs Wally by the arm and drags him over to his laptop. "No one is forgetting Kim. They aren't forgetting Magik either."

"What are you talking about?" Wally questions him.

Dick pulls up various newspaper articles and online chats. He also pulls up various videos of news channels. All of them have one thing in common. Kim. They are either questioning the story Bruce came up with to explain where she went or if the unsung hero by the name of Magik is just a hoax.

"She's all over the news, Wally. Even your Aunt Iris did a piece on Kim's disappearance. You've been so caught up in not forgetting her and worrying about her that you didn't even realize she's all around you." Dick gestures to the computer screen. "Kim's created something. She's a role model to little girls all across Gotham. Kim protected Gotham's youth when the world split into two different dimensions. Not only that but she helped Batman on a few occasions with some of his worst enemies." He points at the computer screen at an article using Kim's school picture. "As herself, Kim's became an advocate for bullying in her absence. With her just suddenly dropping from school and Bruce's story of her taking time out of the public's eye after everything that happened at school, kids across the country have stepped up to support 'her choice to gain composure.' With that Mallory girl's mom coming after Bruce for getting her daughter expelled and then Kim just 'leaving' Gotham Academy, she's created a stir."

Wally moves closer to browse the articles about his girlfriend. "How'd I not noticed this?"

"You've been wrapped up in a tight little bubble, Wally. If Bruce hadn't announced to the public that you and Kim had called it quits and released an official statement for you then the press would have been hounding you," Dick explains.

Wally looks up in question at the mention of an 'official statement' about his 'breakup' with Kim. "Bruce never talked to me about this."

Dick gives him sympathetic smile. "Your parents gave him permission to release a statement on your behalf. All it said was that you and Kim weren't seeing eye to eye at the moment and wanted to see what other options where out there. Bruce wanted your opinion but Barry and your parents were worried about what it would do to you. All this went down right after you lost it on the mission."

Wally shakes his head. "I need some air. I've gotta think," Wally announces.

Before Dick can say anything or stop him, Wally speeds from the room at his top speed. Wally just runs for a while. It's something he hadn't done in a while. It would help him clear his mind when things got rough. For some reason it would make him think clearly.

Wally runs for several hours, taking himself all the way across the country. He runs from Gotham City on the East Coast to Star City that sits on the West Coast. The entire run he thought about everything. He thought about Kim, her absence, and the articles Dick showed him about her. He thought about what Kim would think of his behavior at the moment. He also thought about how his behavior has affected not only him but those around him. All in all, when he stopped on the beach in Star City Wally wasn't very proud of himself or his behavior.

He drops to the sand and watches as the sun set on the ocean. The red headed speedster pulls out the picture of him and his girlfriend. It was the first picture that had been taken of the two together as a couple. It was taken the day after their first date, when she agreed to be his girlfriend. In his opinion, Kim couldn't be more beautiful than she was in that picture. It was just so...her. She had her hair back in a braid as usual and her bangs hung in her eyes slightly. Her smile was as bright as usual and she had that twinkle in her eyes. She had a spell book in one hand while the other arm was slung over his shoulder.

"She's beautiful. Is she you're girlfriend?" a voice asks from behind him.

Wally turns to find a boy a year or so younger than him standing behind him. He's gazing at the picture in Wally's hand with interest. He gives him a curious look but nods in confirmation.

The boy seats himself in the sand next to him. When he's settle he takes the photo from Wally and stares at it a little longer. "You seem upset. Did the two of you have a fight?"

Wally shakes his head and takes the photo back from him. "No offense, but it's really none of your business," he states evenly.

The strange boy gives him a smirk. "You would think so. But you see, she is my business. Your Kimberly has been a thorn in the side of the Lords of Chaos and will grow to be an even larger threat."

Wally turns and examines the boy again. With a cautious look he asks calmly, "Who are you?"

The boy gives him an impish grin. "My name is of little concern to you right now. Just know that I have seen Kimberly recently and I have some news for you."

Wally's heart starts pounding at news of Kim but his head screams caution about this boy. "What would this news be?" he asks cautiously.

The strange boy stands up and Wally follows him to his feet. The boy points in the distance at a figure moving towards them on the beach. "Let's just say Kimberly isn't in Gemworld anymore."

Wally's heart starts pounding and he whirls around to look at the approaching figure in the distance. He hearts starts beating fast as the figure gets closer. The figure starts to define as they get closer. They turn into a she with long brown hair pulled back in a braid. She's a few inches shorter than him and is wearing a kevlar suit. Her mask is pulled up and she wears a smile.

It's Kim. The figure is Kim. It's her. She's home.

"Kim," Wally sighs under his breath.

She stops a few feet away from him and smirks. She places a hand on her hip and she starts changing. She grows to an inch taller than him. Her brown hair changes to a blood red. Her once piercing blue eyes are now a soulless black. Her Kevlar Magik suit changes into a long flowing black gown accented with blood red with a slit up to her upper thigh..

"Stupid human," she sneers.

Wally turns back to face the strange boy but is meet with a blast of green magic to the face. He crumbles to the ground unconscious in a heap. The raven haired woman sticks her nose up in the air and turns to the boy near her.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Child. That pest will not like you messing with her mate." The woman speaks with a slight British accent and holds her head high.

The Child glares at the woman. "My plan will not fail. This waste of a being is Kimberly's weakest link. To destroy her, we have to go through him. There is little lost. He has been a shell of who he was these past few months without Kimberly. It seems that they are connected. His death with not only destroy her but ensure Chaos' reign for the next millennium."

The woman arches her eyebrow. "You surely will not forget who helped you capture this human and help ensure Chaos' reign?"

Child rolls his eyes and waves his hand creating a portal. "I assure you, Enchantra. I will mention your very small role in this. The Lords of Chaos will reward you accordingly."

With that the portal moves left and takes Child and the unconscious Wally to an unknown location. Enchantra stands on the deserted beach for a moment longer. She breaths in the salty air and lets out a large sigh before grinning evilly.

"They will reward me or I will ensure their demise. That much is for certain," she says aloud to herself.

With that the mysterious woman vanishes in a cloud of red smoke.

 **A/N: The chapter was kinda short in my opinion but I didn't have much more to add and I didn't want to do a chapter with split POVs. I hope I did okay with third person, I don't have much experience with it but I thought it would be a good change. Depending on how you guys like the different POVs I might add some other people's POV or keep using third person. It's all up to you guys. Anyway! Keep reviewing, following, faving! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **rinpup14: I know! I feel so bad about doing this stuff to Kim and Wally but it just has to be done.**

 **Anime hotty lover.18: I know right! Most things I do build up to other things, so I just had to have her jump universes. At first it was going to be the Flash TV show universe but I couldn't get a good chapter out of it. I finally settled on the JLU universe and felt stupid for no choosing it earlier!**

 **HufflepuffHeroine: Thanks! I'm so thankful and I'm glad your excited! I hope it was worth the wait!**

 **Guest #1 (defensive-of-Jason-Todd reviewer): Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad your still reading my story. I've taken your advice into account and will definitely start paying more attention to my details. I've always had trouble with description. P.S. Don't count Child out just yet. He's going to be a major force to be reckoned with and Kim's got some huge choices ahead of her.**

 **berkbar740: I'm sorry I almost made you cry! And I would love to give you some pointers on your YJ fanfic! I'm flattered that you think I'm such an amazing author. I take that as a huge compliment even though I think I still have miles to go. Just PM your ideas on your fanfic and I'll help you out to the best of my ability!**

 **orangeporqupine: I'm glad you love it! I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **SnowKi: I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **Guest #2: I'm glad you love my stories and I'm sorry I almost made you cry! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **Guest #3: I actually did mention that Amethyst and her associated works was not of my own creation but was the property of DC Comics in disclaimers around chapter 10. Thanks for reading and taking your time out to review! I really appreciate it!**

 **TheAsterousAuthor: I'm so glad you're excited! I'm excited too! Only the first few chapters are a crossover but it's going to be epic while it lasts! There is so much more to the sequel and I'm so excited to write it! And if that made you want to punch Child...then just wait until you see what else he does (hehe...spoilers!). I have added some YJ universe POV, just Dick and Wally though for right now. And about five months has passed in the YJ world so far with Kim gone-a month for each year. And yes, JL!Wally and Kim are so bonding! More so after chapter 3. Any more questions just ask!**

 **I'm so looking forward to see what you guys think about this chapter! Hope you all have been well!**

 **Signing off for now,**

 **dorkmaster42**


End file.
